Books and Diaries
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: “Calm down, Sonny, its not like I found out you have a crush on Chad, or anything. I just noticed that you mentioned him a lot. And wrote out all your conversations with him. And it took you a whole side to describe the colour of his eyes." Chad/Sonny


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sonny With A Chance.

AN: This is for the **'101 Prompts Challenge'** and is dedicated to **suburbs**. I wanted to try writing for SWAC and JONAS so I asked for a prompt to get me going, although it was ages ago but I've finally written my very first SWAC. This is to Prompt no. 59 - **Book.** It's very short, but any feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

"Hey, Sonny."

The girl in question froze and stared at her sometimes friend. "Hey…Tawni," she said hesitantly. Noticing the book in her hand, she decided she may as well be nice seeing as Tawni was willing to be. "What are you reading?"

Tawni answered without looking up. "Oh, it's one of your books."

"But, I don't have any – is that my diary?" Sonny screeched, realising what the book in Tawni's hand was.

"Oh, yeah, - hey it was just getting to the interesting bit!" she whined as she found that Sonny had snatched the purple book out of her hands.

Sonny glared at her, with her hands on her hips, and Tawni knew she was in for it.

"Calm down, Sonny, its not like I found out you have a crush on Chad, or anything. I just noticed that you mentioned him a lot. And wrote out all your conversations with him. And it took you a whole side to describe the colour of his eyes. But you know, it's not like I'll be mentioning that to anyone," she finished looking at her nails, glancing up quickly to see the shocked expression on Sonny's face.

"I don't have a crush on Chad!" the brunette exclaimed, her voice hitting a particularly high note.

Tawni smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that you don't because I found Chad reading it when I came in," she answered with a smirk. "I'm sure Chad didn't think you had a crush on him. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later, Sonny!"

Sonny froze. She flicked through the book quickly hoping she hadn't made it as obvious as Tawni had implied. She knew she had a crush on Chad – she just wasn't ready for the whole world or Chad for that matter, to know that. She groaned. She could just imagine the smirk on his face as he must have read the book and realised that the girl from Chuckle City liked _him. _The Chad Dylan Cooper.

She sat down and carried on skimming through it. It was partly like Tawni had said and she realised she had written out some conversations completely. Although she had added a little note in at the bottom that said Chad was a jerk, so maybe he didn't think anything of that.

The rest of the book was pretty much the same and Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't actually mentioned anywhere directly, that she liked Chad and he surely couldn't have guessed it himself? She did act like she hated him after all.

Then she saw it. The page in the book that she talked about his eyes. She read through it and cringed. She had gone into so much detail, describing each shade of blue and that annoying sparkle that was always there and seemed to shine a little more when they were arguing.

She groaned and threw herself down on the bed and flicked to the next page. She sat up in surprise because there was a whole side written in scruffy handwriting that definitely wasn't hers. She began to read it and couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face.

Chad Dylan Cooper had described her hair. In a lot of detail. He had even mentioned five different shades f brown and how it shone in the sun. And there was a small note at the bottom, separate to the rest of the writing.

_So, because I have sparkly eyes and you have pretty hair, maybe we should go out. And Sonny, really? Leaving your diary on your table? Even I could tell you that was a bad idea. Although, you know, maybe it wasn't so bad after all._

_Chad_

She sat there with a lovesick smile on her face for about two seconds before snapping the book shut and running out of the door towards the Mackenzie Falls set. She had a date to accept, after all.


End file.
